Solve for $x$. Your answer must be simplified. $\dfrac x{-6}\geq-20$
Explanation: To isolate $x$, let's multiply both sides by $-6$. Remember that when we multiply (or divide) an inequality by a negative number, we have to flip the direction of the inequality. $\dfrac x{-6}\cdot-6\leq-20\cdot-6$ Now, we simplify! $x\leq120$